Kefka Palazzo
Kefka Palazzo (ケフカ・パラッツォ, Kefuka Parattso) (spelled as Cefca Palazzo in the Japanese version), also known as Lord Kefka and Master Kefka, is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VI. Kefka acts as the court mage of Emperor Gestahl of the Gestahlian Empire early in the game, and simply carries out his monarch's orders. However, behind Gestahl's back, Kefka attacks various towns and drains the power of Espers meant for imperial usage. This gradual culmination in power leads Kefka to overthrow Gestahl and take control of the Warring Triad, effectively becoming the God of Magic itself. Infusions of Magitek power caused him to lose his sanity. At the age of 35, he is known for his high-pitched, maniacal laugh. Kefka Palazzo is also the leader of his own namesake secret society of diabolical cultists known as the Cult of Kefka. Personality While previous villains in the Final Fantasy series were distant, ferocious, cold, ceremonious, ruthless, and bent on their goals, Kefka is aggressive, loud, cruel, short-tempered, maniacal, and destructive. He is possessed of a deep hatred of nearly everything in the world, and indeed, the world itself. He also possesses an infamous and sadistic sense of humor, finding joy in the deaths of innocents. It is strongly implied in the game itself that his personality stemmed from the botched procedure that made him the first Magitek Knight, and thus allowed him to practice magic in the first place. As a result, Kefka's popularity as a Final Fantasy villain outside of Japan is surpassed only by Sephiroth. Kefka is well-known for his many one-liners, his final appearance as an Angel of Death (which has become something of a tradition in the series), and his sociopathic hatred of virtually everything in existence. His dark humor and jester-like appearance have earned him the nickname "the Psycho Clown" among fans. Kefka's most defining character trait is debatably his laugh, a trademark high-pitched cackle that is repeated numerous times throughout the game. Supplementary materials, the Japanese versions of the game and Dissidia also imply that he is narcissistic and is largely a manchild. The Fights With Kefka Kefka is rather unique in the fact he is faced several times in the game and starts off as incredibly weak, even cowardly - yet as his madness grows (along with his influence) he gains ever more power and his battles become more intense - leading up to the final confrontation itself. The final battle with Kefka is arguably one of the more memorable moments in Final Fantasy, unlike many final bosses in the series, Kefka was not able to be defeated alone - players were required to fight their way to the top of a tier that was inspired by the Divine Comedy and had Kefka's imagery warped with religious icons (censored in some versions of the game), showcasing his nihilism and madness as the player fights through symbolic representations of Hell, Purgatory and Heaven before finally ascending to the very top of the tier where they are greeted to the final confrontation: a godlike Kefka, who then proceeds to taunt the heroes by stating that life is meaningless - the heroes then engage the new god of magic to finally end his reign of terror. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' In Final Fantasy: Dissidia, Kefka shows huge interest in the powers of the character Terra, claiming that she wields the power capable of destroying the world. On several occasions in the game, he tries to turn Terra over to Chaos' side, claiming that she would only hurt more people if she continued to lose control of her powers. In Shade Impulse, a more tragic side of him is briefly shown, where he gives a similar nihilistic rant to his final boss battle in FFVI, only in a more sorrowful tone before self destructing with a saddened laugh, implying that he destroys simply because it is the only thing that actually gives him any sense of joy, as he no longer can understand love and hope due to losing his sanity. ''Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy'' Kefka's role in the soon-to-be-released prequel is so far unclear, yet his heroic counterpart, Terra, is shown wearing a headress resembling a Slave Crown, implying that Terra will fight for Chaos under Kefka's control. Gallery The Psycho Clown.jpg|Kefka Palazzo aka The Psycho Clown. Kefka Palazzo the Psycho Clown.jpg|The Psycho Clown aka Kefka Palazzo. Kefka Palazzo.png|Kefka in Dissidia. Kefka.jpg The God of Magic.jpg|The God of Magic God of Magic.jpg Wicked Kefka Palazzo.jpg Evil Kefka Palazzo.jpg Kefka Palazzo the God of Magic.jpg Lord Kefka Palazzo the God of Magic.jpg Lord Kefka.jpg Stupid Kefka Palazzo.jpg Kefka the God of Magic.jpg Lord Kefka Palazzo.jpg Evil Kefka Palazzo.jpg Kefka Palazzo, the God of Magic.jpg LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!!.jpg|LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!! The God of Magic, Kefka Palazzo.jpg Kefka beats Sephiroth.jpg Kefka - Laugh.gif|Kefka's laughing sprite. Videos Trivia *Kefka's Japanese voice actor is Shigeru Chiba, who voiced Buggy of One Piece, Discord from My Little Pony, and Emperor Pilaf and Raditz of the Dragonball series. **Coincidentally, Kefka's archnemesis, Terra Branford's field sprite bore a resemblance to Bulma from the Dragonball series, whom Pilaf also antagonized, and he also briefly tormented Terra in Dissidia with a dark truth about her during their first onscreen meeting, similar to Raditz and Goku's first meeting in the DBZ series. **Kefka himself is a villainous clown like Buggy and is also a leader of his own group. **In addition, similar to Discord, Kefka tried to make the world into a mess, the only difference being that Discord simply did it out of a delusional belief that he was helping the world while Kefka did it for fun and due to nihilism. *In Final Fantasy: Dissidia, Kefka breaks the fourth wall by humming the Final Fantasy Fanfare after winning a fight. *Kefka is one of the few characters in the Final Fantasy series to use the attack "Heartless Angel". *Kefka's final theme is "Dancing Mad" and is one of the longest Final Fantasy themes - starting off as an almost hymn-like tune complete with pipe-organs then breaking into an apocalyptic battle-tune: it is considered by many as one of the most popular Final Fantasy themes (rivalled by "One Winged Angel"). *Kefka has some similiarities with another famous evil clown - namely The Joker. both have a morbid love of death and destuction and a macabre sense of humor, as well as having a largely ambiguous backstory outside of the event that resulted in their becoming insane (Kefka's earlier life outside of being the first Magitek Knight is never revealed, and the Joker's backstory other than being disfigured by chemicals at the ACE plant and Batman being involved is left ambiguous due to his tendency to tell a different origin story each time). In addition, at least some versions of the Joker were also exceptionally nihilistic in their outlook on life, explicitly comparing it to "one big joke" and claiming that living in insanity and or without rules is the only sensible way to live, similar to Kefka. However, Kefka differs from The Joker in the scale of his plan: seeking godhood and succeeding (while The Joker, by in large, is content with being human, although he did undergo a similar portrayal as Emperor Joker). Kefka's voice actor, Dave Wittenberg even voiced Kefka in a similar manner to Mark Hamill's portrayal of The Joker in the Dissidia subseries. **Coincidentally, some of his actions in the game also resembled the Nolanverse version of The Joker, specifically his seemingly working to advance the Mob's interest and initially being considered an insignificant threat, only to betray them by the second act after gradually becoming more powerful. His Amano artwork as well as his Dissidia appearance even gave him a similar appearance, including a Glasgow smile accentuated in lip makeup, to the Nolanverse Joker. Coincidentally, Dissidia also came out around the same time as the trailers for The Dark Knight. *Kefka is the first Final Fantasy boss to become a god. Not counting of course future remakes of Final Fantasy II. *The Fiery Joker put Kefka Palazzo at Number 1 on both his Top 10 Final Fantasy villains, and Top 15 Craziest Characters in Gaming. He also did a Sephiroth vs. Kefka Palazzo conflict to figure out who's a better villain, and Kefka won 5-2. *Elements of Kefka's character were also repeated for other villains in various franchises. Most notably, Dimentio and Mephiles the Dark (the former of whom was coincidentially also a magical jester). Unlike Dimentio and Mephiles, he does not actually kill the main protagonist(s) (unless one counts Shadow), although he does come close to ensuring Terra died with him due to her Esper heritage. **Both villains also had their plans undone at tremendous costs, like Kefka (in Kefka's case, his death resulted in magic permanently vanishing from the world, and with it, the Espers, which nearly resulted in Terra Branford fading away due to her Esper heritage). *Kefka's laugh appears in Square's "Chrono Trigger" when the player talks to Nolstein Bekkler in the Millenial Fair. Ozzie also has Kefka's laugh. *Killbane from ''Saints Row: The Third '' bears a similar role to Kefka as both first appeared to be enforcers to villains who first appeared to be main antagonists until their deaths at the first half of the story only for their enforcers to turn out as the true antagonists. *His God of Magic form bears some resemblance to Lucifer who is sometimes depicted as another name for Satan. Category:Evil Clowns Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Male Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Monsters Category:Extremists Category:Telekinetics Category:Super-Bosses Category:Recurring villain Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Comedic Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Poisoner Category:Humanoid Category:Mass Murderer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Usurper Category:Dark Lord Category:True Neutral Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Misanthropes Category:Mobsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sadists Category:Magi-Tech Category:Cult Leaders Category:God Wannabe Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Angel Category:Delusional Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Omnipotents Category:Bludgeoners Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Asexual Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Trickster Category:Creature Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil Light Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Fearmongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Anarchist Category:Military Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Cryomancers Category:Singing Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Deities Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Dark Messiah Category:Summoners Category:Energy Beings Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Corrupt Officials Category:God Killer